Xaxas Kingdom
Xaxas is a proud kingdom, notable for its absolute monarchy and advanced technologies. The kingdom is one of the most stable countries on the Trefos continent. Its capital city is Raylea. The monarchy live in Xaxas Castle. History While the history of Xaxas has been lost, it is believed that the Xaxas kingdom was first discovered by pilgrims of The North, seeking refuge from their ruthless leader. They discovered the continent and were promised salvation by the one who guided them there. His name was forever lost through history. The land was given the name of Trefos, which meant 'Forest continent'. The land had no borders for many years. Eventually, factions disagreed with each other and formed borders, soon creating the many small and medium sized countries of the continent. Xaxas was founded from the belief that one family should rule the lands, and that compassion will bring greater peace. Over the ages, many kingdoms have tried to claim land from Xaxas such as the Dunstane kingdom. However, the political stability of Xaxas and its forward-thinking society won many wars with advanced technologies and unorthodox strategies. Kingdoms that have attacked Xaxas and lost have been invaded or colonised. Geography Xaxas is located at the north of the Trefos continent and is on the coast of the Velalonas gulf. It resides next to many smaller nations. Government The kingdom of Xaxas is ruled by an absolute monarchy, and has been since its discovery. The crown is passed down through bloodline and the next heir to the throne is determined by age. Every king, queen, prince and princess has had the last name of 'Xaxas', to show their embodiment and identity of the country. The current royal family in charge of Xaxas are: *King Maxius Xaxas *Queen Harrow Xaxas *Princess Samantha Xaxas *Prince Maximus Xaxas *Princess Sally Xaxas King Maxius Xaxas currently holds the ultimate power of the kingdom as rightful king. If he were to die, his wife would claim the throne. If she died as well the throne would pass to Samantha. Economy Xaxas is famed for having a strong economy, exporting goods and importing resources. Some kingdoms have complained that the Xaxas kingdom is exploiting poorer countries. Exports Xaxas exports a wide variety of goods. It mainly exports weaponry and armory to allied kingdoms. Xaxas is the worlds largest weapon exporter, providing signiture weaponry and unique technologies to allies and countries at war. Xaxas also exports many other things, such as Darkberries, Xaxan Ale, Imports Xaxas relies on other countries for their regular imports of metals, wheat and various foods. The metals are mainly used for making new weaponry to export, as well as researching new technologies and building new structures. Wheat is used for bread as well as the country's signiture Xaxan Ale. Magic Magic is generally considered to be taboo within the Xaxas Kingdom. Xaxan guards have been known to arrest and execute mages on contact or upon witnessing magic. There are no laws stating that it is illegal to practice magic, however the King Maxius and Queen Harrow turn a blind eye to the mage killings. Princess Samantha thinks that mages should be treated with respect and has an interest in them. Prince Maximus believes that all mages should be purged and any magical artefacts should be destroyed. Because of the killings, magic is rarely practiced in public or even in private. Culture Food The kingdom of Xaxas has been known for many delicacies. A lot of ancient recipes such as Kastacake, Darkberry soup and Westbridge surprise have remained relatively the same, with alterations with ingredients easier to obtain or better tasting ingredients. Category:Xaxas Military While only small, the Xaxan military is an elite military force known for their clever tactics and resounding intellect. Each person who joins the Xaxan army is required to take both an exercise text and an IQ test to determine if they may join, and what role. Training can take up to two years teaching battle strategy and pushing physical fitness. Training for a royal guard can take up to five years, although the training will be significantly less if the person was in the Xaxan Military, depending on their role. The final test involves defending a weak structure from a practice army. Passing involves surviving, supporting and saving. The Xaxas Army The Xaxas military is the average military force. All soldiers who are adequately worthy of joining the army are placed here. They are main bulk of the military. The Royal Xaxas Army The Royal Xaxas army is the highest army rank that one can achieve. To join, a person must score top marks on each of the recruitment tests, be a renowned veteran with a word of recommendation from a high ranking offical or must be promoted from The Xaxas Army. Due to the small numbers, The Royal Xaxas Army is usually the last line of defence but has sometimes been used when pushing offensively. The Royal Guard The role of The Royal Guard is to protect the royalty under all costs. Even in the case of armageddon, A Royal Guard must not leave their post. Failure to protect the royal family will result in beheading. The Royal Guard must guard Xaxas Castle, follow royalty if leaving the castle grounds and must attend any ambassador meetings. X.S.S The X.S.S (Xaxan Secret Service) is a secretive unit affiliated with espionage, infiltration and gathering intel. The unit is so secretive that nobody besides the king and queen know about it. Members join a different training regime focused in deception and spying. The X.S.S has units in almost every kingdom in the Trefos continent, gathering intelligence on any recent declarations. They even have spies in Xaxas, preventing coups, revolutionaries and detecting spies of other kingdoms. The Xaxas Kingdom's speciality unit is the Xaxan Paladin Xaxas